


Stranger Danger!

by jiny_bum



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, just popping my fic cherry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiny_bum/pseuds/jiny_bum
Summary: Eren goes shopping and runs into his rude, horse-faced ex, and his adorable boyfriend. A sarcastic, short stranger decides to save the day.





	Stranger Danger!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Trying (and struggling) to figure out archive! I'm just shamelessly using this place to vent my Ereri/Riren feels. This is my first attempt at writing on here so it'll be something short so I can test the waters a bit. Please bare with me <3

Eren's loving, but not so bright, friend Sasha has decided to throw a 'end of winter' party. Of course, all of her friends knew she was just looking for an excuse to have a ton of free food surrounding her. Yes, even though she is throwing the party, the food will be of no cost to her. Thanks to her boyfriend agreeing to clean Eren's car for the next month, Eren graciously offered to pay for and cook all of the food needed at the party. Knowing Sasha's appetite, this will be a mission well worth getting his car washed for the next month. 

Eren enters the store pushing a large shopping cart as he pulls out the very long list Sasha made for him. He glances over the items with a sigh escaping his lips, how the girl was below 120 pounds, he would never know. He decided to shift his focus towards the all the car washes he won't have to do for the next month as he begins his mission with determined steps. 

Luckily for Sasha, Eren's mom always had him go grocery shopping with her and taught him her special recipes. As he shops for the items on the list, he makes sure to choose the best ingredient to go with each dish. He has never been one to half-ass a task given to him, so he'll make sure Sasha's party food the best tasting party food any of her friends have ever had. With this in mind, he examines each ingredient carefully, not paying attention to the fact that he is taking up the whole aisle. 

"Oi, care to move your lanky ass out of the way?" a deep voice suddenly snaps, causing Eren to drop the bag of lettuce he had in his hands. He rolls his eyes and bends down to grab the lettuce off of the ground before straightening back up to glare at the source of the voice. 

His glare softens as his eyes land on the man scowling at him. The first thing Eren notices is the man's short stature, it was a bit obvious considering the top of his head came to Eren's chin. The second thing he notices, as he shamelessly checks the man out, is his attire. He has on running shoes that do not look cheap, black gym shorts that end right above the knee, and a grey hoodie that, while still being a bit baggy, frames his broad shoulders very nicely. He has never found undercuts particularly attractive, especially considering his previous experience with them, but the stranger pulls the look off effortlessly. Only when Eren's eyes meet the man's striking blueish grey eyes, he notices that he has been awkwardly checking the stranger out rather than fussing him out for being rude. 

"Care to have some manners?" he snaps back, maybe a little too late. Remembering the reason for his anger brought his glare back at full force, directed at the short, but very attractive male in front of him. 

A smirk graces the strangers face, almost mocking Eren's attempt at hurting the man with his eyes. "Really, brat? Don't tell me about manners when I just watched you practically devour me with your eyes. Isn't that a bit rude?" 

Eren felt his face quickly heat up at the man's words, not sure whether he should feel embarrassed or angry for being called out. Before he can retort back there's a familiar voice calling his name from behind, a voice that makes him cringe. He debates whether or not he should ignore the annoying source of the voice as meets the puzzled, yet amused, eyes of the man sill standing in front of him. As the voice calls his name again, now closer, the stranger in front of him raises an eyebrow as if he's asking 'well aren't you going to answer?' He mentally braces himself before a false smile graces his lips as he turns his head, meeting the eyes of his horse-faced ex. 

"Jean, how lovely to see you." he replies in the most sarcastic sweet voice he can manage. Behind Jean, he notices a familiar face filled with freckles and a kind smile. "And Marco." he adds more sincerely. 

"Jaeger, I figured you would've done something with that rat nest on your head by now." Jean smirks, satisfied with himself. Eren glances back to see Marco's apologetic smile and offers a small smile himself before turning his attention back to horse ass.

"And I see you're still doing your impersonation of Seabiscuit. Let me tell you horse-face, it's not working out." Eren's smirk grows as a scowl forms on Jean's face. A snort coming from behind Eren has both his and Jean's eyes moving to the handsome shorty that still hasn't moved. His smirk fades into a grin, feeling oddly accomplished at making the ill-mannered stranger almost laugh at something he said. Jean doesn't feel the same though. 

"Who the hell are you?" he snaps, not pleased at being the source of someone's amusement. Eren leaves his gaze on the stranger, curious about who he is as well. 

"Levi." he simply replies with a blank face, staring at Jean with bored eyes. 

Jean only raises an eyebrow. "Okay, Levi. What the hell are you doing here is what I mean." 

Levi's eyebrows furrow as he looks around in a very exaggerated manner, causing an amused grin to spread across Eren's face. "It appears to me that I am in a grocery store, shopping for groceries with my boyfriend." A part of Eren doesn't want to admit to the way he deflates at the mention of Levi having a boyfriend. What the hell? A couple of minutes ago, Eren wanted to curse the man out for being an asshole.

"Then go find your boyfriend and fuck out of our conversation." Jean butts in, cutting off Eren's thoughts. Eren sighs at the prospect of his only defense leaving him behind to face the wild horse man alone. He sees Levi move in the corner of his eye and is unsure how to go about seeing him off in a polite way or ignoring his departure. 

Before he makes a decision, he feels a warm arm circling around his waist in a possessive manner. Eren feels frozen under Levi's touch and tilts his head down to look at his face. Levi acts as if this is the most normal thing in the world as he glares at Jean. "I have my boyfriend right here." Levi glances up at Eren, urging him to confirm his statement, an amused smirk playing on his lips.

Eren moves his arm to sling it around Levi's shoulder as a confirmation before moving his gaze back to Jean. Looking at Jean's surprised expression is worth putting up with the butterflies in his stomach. The warmth around his waist and against his side has his stomach a wild mess, but also has a soothing affect on the irritation that has been burning under his skin since Jean arrived. 

"Well, we won't interrupt any more of your time, Eren. It was nice meeting you Levi and I am sorry for how rude Jean acted." Marco suddenly breaks the staring contest between the three of them by grabbing Jean's arm like a mom would a child and pulling him back towards their shopping cart. 

"It was nice seeing you Marco." Eren replies cheerfully as the couple walks away. Him and Levi keep their position until Jean and Marco leave the aisle. 

Eren shyly pulls away from Levi, the warmth from before spreading across his face again. "Uh, thank you? That really wasn't necessary but it shut him up, so I am grateful." 

Levi only shrugs, the same amused glint never leaving his eyes as he pulls away. "I know how shitty exes can be. Especially if they're assholes like that punk." 

Eren nods, missing the warmth of Levi's body against his. "Well to return the favor I'll invite you to the super fun party my friend is planning. I'm the cook so you won't be disappointed." 

Levi shakes his head at the offer, and Eren can't help the visible disappointment that spreads across his features. Levi only scoffs, "Oi, stop looking like I stole your candy. Give me your phone." Eren tilts his head but complies and hands over his phone. Levi takes the phone and quickly taps away until a phone dings from his pockets, and he hands the phone back to Eren. "Call me and you can cook for me instead of a germy buffet of heathens." he grumbles before turning away from Eren. 

A wide grin spreads across Eren's face as he watches (more like admires) the retreating figure.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is appreciated. <3  
> Thank you!


End file.
